Kyoko and Rum Rasin yogurt equal ?
by Shadow38383
Summary: When Boredem strikes, things escalate quickly.


**Something short to try and get my mind going since I basically hit a wall at light speed in my other fics. This isn't perfect, but something similar has been on my mind ever since I discovered this anime. Hope you like! :D**

"BOOOOOOOOORRRRRREEDDDDD!" Kyouko moaned as she rolled around on the floor.

"Then find something to do." Yui replied as she read a manga before Kyouko suddenly shot up with a pink box in her hand.

"How about-," Kyouko was cut off as Chinatsu grabbed the box out of her hands and tossed it into the pond outside the room.

"Do something else that doesn't involve us doing random stuff." She snapped before sitting next to Yui and leaning on her shoulder while Kyouko pouted.

"You're no fun." She said. Akari was about to suggest an idea before Kyoko shot up, "I can go ask Sakurako!" With that said, she shot out the door.

"Hey! Don't I get to say anything in this story!? ,=3=," Akari asked.

1111111111111

"BOOOOOORRRRRREEEEDDD!" Sakurako complained as the StuCo. room was filled with annoyed tension….mostly from Himawari.

"Then why don't you go find something to do!?" she snapped, "Like your work!"

"Blehhhh!" Sakurako stuck her tongue out at her, "I can't because of you, you big boobie monster!"

"THE HELL DO MY BREASTS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!?" Himawari shouted.

"EVERYTHING!" Sakurako snapped back as they glared at each other.

"Why are they always doing this?" Ayano sighed.

"It's kind of like you and Toshino-san isn't it Ayano-chan?" Chitose teased.

"Not even close!" Ayano snapped with an embarrassed blush on her face. Chitose simply giggled before the door slammed open and Kyoko walked in.

"HEY!" she greeted.

"T-toshino Kyouko? What are you doing here!?" Ayano asked, face growing a deeper red.

"I was bored and thought I'd see if Sakurako has something fun to do." She replied. Sakurako turned away from her glare contest with Himawari.

"I was hoping someone else had an idea." She replied before thinking for a bit, "Raid the fridge!"

"Yay!" Kyouko cheered as they both ran to the small refrigerator and almost literally tore the door off.

"You're supposed to be doing your work, not eating!" Himawari snapped.

"Toshino Kyouko! You're not allowed to use that fridge!" Ayano added. The two hungry girls ignored them and grabbed what they could before Kyouko squealed.

"RUM RAISIN YOGURT!" she cried out before she was stopped by Chitose.

"That's actually mine." She said and Kyouko's face fell.

"Oh, Gomenasai…." Kyoko replied as she placed the yogurt back. Meanwhile Sakurako was munching away oblivious to the predicament Kyouko was facing.

"You can have it Toshino-chan-"

"Really!?" Kyouko asked.

"But you need to ask Ayano first." Chitose added before Kyouko ran over to Ayano and crashed into her, causing them both to fall over.

"CANICANICANICANI? SAY YES!" she shouted at a paralyzed Ayano as Kyouko was basically, and unknowingly, holding Ayano's hands down with her own and sitting on her waiting for a hopeful response.

"F-fine, it's not m-mine anyway." Ayano replied with a heavily reddened face.

"You're still eating through this!?" Himawari snapped at the oblivious Sakurako munching away.

Meanwhile, Chitose had already removed her glasses and was lost in her fantasy:

/

"But Ayano, I want something even sweeter." Kyouko said as she leaned in closer.

"W-what?" Ayano asked shyly.

"You." Kyouko replied tenderly before their lips finally made contact.

/

"Life is sweet." Chitose happily said to herself as her nose bled more than usual.

"YAY!" Kyouko cheered before getting up and running back to the fridge to retrieve the yogurt.

"At least a thank you would be nice." Ayano mumbled as Kyouko made her way back to her, lost in the flavors of her yogurt before hugging her.

"Thank you Ayano!" she said, and without thinking, planted her lips on Ayano's. The world froze at Kyouko's action. Sakurako was stuck with her mouth open as she was about to eat a fist full of chips, Himawari was simply confused and shocked, while Chitose had a face of full on shock. Ayano herself turned to stone, her mind left existence, and she even felt as if she had her very being left this world. Kyouko, oblivious to what she did, happily walked out of the room and continued to eat her yogurt.

"What just happened?" Himawari asked. Sakurako shrugged as she walked over to Ayano and poked her, receiving no response, "Ayano?" she called out before she and Himawari noticed Chitose, who was shaking.

"Chitose, are you ok?" Himawari asked before a loud sound, similar to a gunshot, echoed throughout the school and blood fully covered the windows of the StuCo. room.

11111111111111

"What was that?" Yui asked before Kyouko walked in.

"Wab wav wath?" she asked with a mouthful of yogurt.

"Didn't you hear a loud bang?" Yui asked before Chinatsu clinged to her.

"It sounded like a gunshot! Keep me safe, Yui-sempai!" she cried dramatically.

"….eh?" Kyoko asked with her head tilted and a confused look.

11111111111

The day ended with a ring of the school bell, and a strange scene at the front of the school as Akari, Chinatsu, Kyouko, and Yui walked out the front.

"Why is there an ambulance here?" Yui asked before they saw Sakurako and Himawari with blankets around them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kyouko asked.

"I-, I-, I don't know!" Himawari replied in fear.

"O-one second you're walking out of the room, and the next, Chitose's head explodes!" Sakurako finished.

"NANIIIII!?" the four girls asked in shock.

"Hey." A voice called out. The girls turned to see Chitose, alive and well….though with a blood bag attached to her arm and Chizuru next to her, helping her move.

"Chitose! You're ok!" Yui exclaimed.

"I'm fine, just a little nosebleed." Chitose replied.

"…l-little?" Chinatsu deadpanned, "You have a blood transfusion bag in your arm, and you call it little?"

"Oh, Toshino-san, Ayano-chan is still passed out." Chitose stated weakly, "Can you check on her for me?' I need to rest a bit."

"Huh? Uhh…sure." Kyouko replied before going to look for Ayano.

"Do you have a death wish?" Yui asked, but she was too late as Chitose had already removed her glasses.

1111111111111

"Ayano~!" Kyoko called out as she reached the infirmary to find Ayano laying on a bed, eyes closed. "Ayano?" Kyouko shook her but got no response. She thought for a moment before an idea came to her, "So then she must be under a spell, and I have to kiss her!" Ayano's face grew red, the exact reaction Kyouko was looking for as she leaned in, "So you **want** me to kiss you?" she asked before Ayano pulled her in and kissed her.

Outside, the Paramedics had to pull out another blood bag…or three after five gunshot like bangs echoed throughout the campus.

_**Akari: I ONLY GOT ONE LINE!? \O[]O/**_


End file.
